True Friends
by Cunning Stunt
Summary: Slow and steady wins the race... I'm fixing the chapters little by little, please bear with me.


True Friends

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter One

'Whoever said these are supposed to be the best years of our lives obviously was gorgeous.' Head Girl Hermione Granger thought once again.

Not even two months into her final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and already she couldn't wait to finally be out of the place and away from all its occupants. "…just because I don't look like a model, dress like a slut, and can read words with more than two syllables I'm some sort of freak." Hermione sighed as she read over the words in her letter to Donnelly; he was like her surrogate brother and sister all rolled into one package. Donni as she fondly referred to him as was the greatest friend a girl could ask for.

Mya and Donni, as everyone in the muggle world called them, were best friends since they met. Donni had been with his parents in the waiting room during Mya's birth, though he doesn't actually recall that, and he had looked out for her since then. When they were little everyone would always comment on them being so inseparable that they would probably marry, up until the end of Mya's fourth year it was common for their parents' friends to ask them 'When's the wedding' or 'Don't forget to tell me where you're registered you two lovebirds' it wasn't until after the summer of her fourth year that everyone realized what Donni told her three years prior; Donni liked men. Some people were none too pleased about that revelation; people like Donni's parents who thought being homosexual was against their beliefs and told him, in no uncertain terms, that unless he 'stopped being a freak and liked women' he would no longer have a spot under their roof.

Mya's parents like herself had always stood up for the little people, whether it was picketing for better working conditions of the people that worked in a third world country or helping Mya brainstorm some campaign ideas to promote S.P.E.W. When Mya's parents found out about the ultimatum and Donni's subsequent refusal to be attracted to anything female or actually he said 'I love cocks, that can't crow!' they immediately offered him a room to call his own.

For a long time they were each other's only friend. With all the strange things that would happen around Mya, her studious nature, her lack of feminine appeal and Donni's flamboyant nature, they always had to lookout for each other and spent many hours just being their selves. When Mya received her Hogwarts letter Donni was the first person she told. With the death of her parents, Donni was the only muggle that knew what she was and what she was going through.

Only a small number of people knew what happened to Mya over the summer of her sixth year. There were so many times she just wanted to tell Harry, Ron, or even Ginny, but she knew that in the end she would not be able to stand the looks of pity they would give her and besides, she didn't want Harry to feel any more guilt than he already does. It was times like this that she wished she could trade in some of her intellect for even a little bit of social skills.

'Oh well, no use dwelling on the impossible.' She decided to get back to her letter _'Don, I wish you could come here or I could visit you, even if for a couple hours, I miss you._

_Things have been worse lately, you know I hate to complain, but I feel that if I don't tell someone I will do something I will regret later. Yesterday morning, after my potions class was finished I was the last one out of course as I was walking down the corridor Draco Malfoy, the arrogant git, said from loud enough for me and those around us "that if I was lucky, the Dark Lord would take pity on me and the rest of the world by having me offed so I would no longer have to see my reflection and the rest of the world wouldn't have to see me."_

_The comment didn't hurt so much because I had grown used to it, but it was the fact that I saw some of my housemates quietly snickering and Harry and Ron trying to suppress a bubble of laughter. I mean they are supposed to my best friends! And when they saw me looking at them they suddenly remembered to come to my defence by saying "shut up Malfoy, she's not that bad, besides she's _smart_" good ole Ron, he always knows just how to make me feel worse and then there's Harry that just couldn't leave things at that and had to open his mouth by saying "at least she's not a filthy snake like you lot." I haven't spoken with them since, not that they tried to talk to me either, the way they see it, they made the effort of coming to my 'defence'. You know honestly sometimes I should just do the world a favour and just kill myself. Oh look at me get all self-pitying, one of the things I hate the most. It's just sometimes it would be nice to have someone to talk to, someone who understands. Well I'll end my letter here so I can post the letter and get some sleep. Take care of yourself; I'll see you at Christmas Break. Give Dildo a kiss for me._

_Missing you muchly,_

_Mya_

_Ps- Ignore what I wrote I just needed to vent. I don't want to worry you, I can't wait to see you again.'_

With that she put her pen down and folded the letter, placed it in an envelope, and set out for the owlery. Being the Head Girl had its perks, such as not having a curfew, not having to wear uniform (though she always wore them anyways), being allowed to leave the castle when she did not have a class and of course the best thing to her, access to the restricted section and the staff library.

* * *

AN: Well, as you can see I'm _trying _to correct some mistakes, I still need a beta, if anyone is interested or knows someone who would be, could you please let me know. Thank you. 


End file.
